


Hot and Bothered, but Mostly Jealous

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Julian, Eating out, F/M, Glove Kink, Jealousy, Multiple Positions, Rough Sex, multiple rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: It was unfair of me to rope Asra into this. I couldn’t help myself though, I’ve tried everything to get Julian to show a more dominating side and nothing else has worked. Our sex life is good, but it’s either I’m in charge or things are slow and sweet. Which isn’t a bad thing at all, Julian is very talented in many ways in bed. There’s nothing wrong with playing the boss, and there’s nothing wrong with romantic and gentle passion.Nothing is bad about it, but I’d give anything for Julian to just take the reins and pound me into the mattress.





	Hot and Bothered, but Mostly Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> extreme jealousy isn’t healthy in a relationship, neither is using tricks to get what you want out of a partner. But it’s fun to write anyways ;D  
> If you enjoy this, visit my Arcana tumblr @ama-hates-julian. I pride myself on stupid text posts, but more importantly you get exclusive story updates!

It was unfair of me to rope Asra into this. I couldn’t help myself though, I’ve tried everything to get Julian to show a more dominating side and nothing else has worked. Our sex life is good, but it’s either I’m in charge or things are slow and sweet. Which isn’t a bad thing at all, Julian is very talented in many ways in bed. There’s nothing wrong with playing the boss, and there’s nothing wrong with romantic and gentle passion. 

Nothing is bad about it, but I’d give anything for Julian to just take the reins and pound me into the mattress. And Asra would give anything for me to be happy in my relationship, even if it means playing the cause of jealousy. I’m tidying up the shop while I wait for Julian to arrive, Asra anxiously flitting about the shop. Even after all this time he still isn’t comfortable around Julian, and is even more worried thanks to our plan. I’m wearing my best dress tonight, the drapes of material suiting my figure nicely, emphasizing everything I like to show off. Finally the knock comes, and I toss the rag I was polishing with over to Asra as I rush to the door. 

“Ilya! Would you come in dear? I just need to finish up some shop work really quick,” I explain as I gesture for him to enter. He grins as he ducks the door frame while coming in, but the grin drops when he enters and sees Asra emerging from the back room. I go right up to him, leaning in close to mutter into his ear. Asra nods in response, a teasing smile on his face. He runs a hand up my arm before gesturing in the direction of one of the shelves. I can feel his eyes freely roaming my body as I walk to the shelf and bend over to grab something. I hand the random jar of herbs over to Asra with a smile. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but can we get going love? We do have plans.” Julian’s voice is sharper than usual, cutting through the silence like ice. I can’t help but grin at Asra.

He puts a hand on my waist, pulling me close enough to whisper into my ear, “Have a good night.” With a soft laugh. He presses his lips to my cheek, lingering longer then he usually would. Julian makes some annoyed noise as I pull away and head over to join him by the door. I wave to Asra and Faust just before Julian shuts the door behind us. He grabs my hand and starts pulling me down the winding streets. We take a path I don’t know, the streets all unfamiliar, but Julian continues dragging me along. 

“Ilya, where are we going?” I ask. I had thought we’d be getting dinner at the Rowdy Raven, but this wasn’t in that remote direction. The streets are falling into more disrepair as we travel farther, not like the Raven is in a classy part of town, but this place was just unpleasant. 

He pauses to glance down at me, a light frown on his face. “My place. I think you need a reminder who you are together with.” 

I find myself almost giddy at his words, delighted that the plan worked. I had tried everything to get Julian to take charge- everything but attempting to get him jealous. Best trick for last, I suppose. We continue through increasingly sketchy streets until finally stopping before a deep set door. The building is decrepit, and I honestly can’t believe it’s habitable. No wonder Julian stays with Mazelinka most of the time. Julian pulls a key from his pocket, opening the door hastily and ushering me inside. 

I have never been to Julian’s place before, but he hardly lets me gather my bearings before trapping me against the door with a rough kiss. I whine in surprise at his roughness, having never experienced so much force from him. He digs his fingers into my side with bruising force, effectively keeping me in place. Julian pushes his knee between my legs, rubbing right against my most sensitive spot. I moan loudly but the noise is swallowed by Julian’s mouth, coming out muffled between us. 

Julian gets sloppy, teeth and saliva and overbearing pressure. I struggle to get enough air and by the time Julian pulls away I’m gasping. He doesn’t wait for me to recover, just moves his lips to my jaw where he harshly sucks on the sensitive skin. I know there will be a large and obvious mark when he’s done. It won’t be the only one either, as Julian takes his time marking up my neck. As he works his mouth I feel his fingers fumble with the fastenings at the back of my dress, slowly working them open and sliding the dress down my torso. I maneuver my arms to slip out of the top, letting the material catch on my hips instead of shaking it all the way down. I wore nothing below my dress today, so my chest is fully exposed to Julian. 

“You beautiful, naughty thing, did you have something in store for me?” Julian quirks his brow when he realizes that I’m bare chested. I say nothing, pressing my lips together in a teasing smile. He takes on a teasing look of his own, until he moves to play with my breasts. I run my hands through his hair, tugging at the root when he performs a particular swirl of the tongue or an exceptional twist of his fingers. It’s nice to sit back and let him do all the work, nothing to worry about except feeling pleasure. He seems to be enjoying giving it too, so there’s a win with both of us. 

Julian skims his lips over my stomach, the sensation causing me to giggle. I twist away as he places teasing licks on my stomach, but he takes a hold of me and pushes me flat against the door. I’m trapped against the rough wood, and squirming causes an uncomfortable rub from the wood so I’m forced to hold myself still as Julian pulls my dress the rest of the way down and lets it pool on the floor. He spreads my legs, teasing my entrance with the tips of his fingers. 

“Julian your gloves-“ I cut myself off with a strangled moan as he ignores my protest and slides a gloved finger inside of my, moving in slow drags as he takes his time playing with me. He takes his good time stretching me, slowly working up the number of fingers until he pulls out suddenly. I’m roughly turned to face the door, my torso pressed firmly against it and fingers splayed against the wood. 

I look over my shoulder and see Julian pulling the front of his pants down enough for his erect cock to spring free, and I flush realizing how hard he is just from touching me. Julian places a stabilizing had at my hip, holding me still while he lines himself up with my entrance. “I’m going to fuck you here so well you won’t think of that magic master ever again darling. And then I’ll fuck you on the bed, the table, again and again until you forget _everyone_ except for me.”

He shoves his full length in me all at once, I cry out when he hilts himself fully. My hands grasp uselessly at the door as he starts to move, hitting deep inside me with every thrust. His rhythm is faster than usual, and he’s moving with an intensity that rarely shows itself. Julian bends over me and leaves trails of kisses and affectionate nips down my neck and spine. I feel him sucking a possessive mark in some showy locations and moan at the thought of everyone seeing the two of us and knowing what we had been doing. 

Julian loses his steady rhythm a bit, and starts getting more vocal. He always gets chatty when he’s close, the same is true now. Strings of “more, so good, you’re so good for me, I love you,” the words sliding together in one continuous sound of pleasure and affection. Julian reaches around my body to play with my clit, and the additional sensitivity pushes me over the edge quickly. Julian releases seconds after I do, burying himself inside of me as he cums. The door and Julian’s body is the only thing holding me up, my legs are a trembling mess. 

I shudder when he pulls out and I can feel his spend dripping down between my legs. Julian gently wraps his arms around me, helping me stand properly and walk across the small home to his bed. He lifts me up easily, letting me drop comfortably into the plush covers. Considering Julian basically never slept, I was surprised that he actually had splurged on a comfortable place to sleep. I was tired but my body felt electric, everything sensitive and wanting more. I lazily turned my head to watch Julian undress, his movements leisurely showing he doesn’t mind making me wait before he fulfils his promise. He was right though, my brain is so hazy I really can’t focus on anything other than him. He meets my gaze as he drops his final piece of clothing into a pile, smirks at me as he climbs into bed alongside me.

Our lips meet in another kiss, not as rough as the earlier ones, but still all encompassing, overwhelming in a completely different way. He positions himself above me as we kiss, situating himself between my spread legs. All I can manage is a light whine as he slides himself back inside of me. Every inch of him is overwhelming, the sensitivity overtaking all of my senses. I cling to Julian desperately, holding him as some sort of lifeline as he slowly starts to move again. The slow movements become too much, but I also can’t help but want more of his rough treatment from earlier. I wrap my legs behind his back, pressing him into me at a deeper angle and dig my nails into his back. He seems to take the hint, picking up the pace and intensity of his thrusts. I’m sure my nails have broken skin when he gives a high pitched whine in response to a tight dig of my fingers. I am already approaching the edge, still reeling from the first round. I drop my head to the bed when my release suddenly hits me. The moment is too much, I can feel tears slipping from my eyes as Julian continues to thrust through my release. My body goes slack when I’ve truly finished, unable to focus enough energy towards keeping the position. Julian pulls out of me before finishing, and I’m dimly aware of him jerking himself to completion. 

“Sleep now dear, I’ll take care of you, my love.” Julian hasn’t finished talking before I drop into a deep sleep. 

I wake up sore the next morning, though I’m happy to feel Julian curled up around me. I shift slightly, but the movement is more than enough for Julian to wake up. He’s the lightest sleeper I know. 

“How are you doing love?” Julian’s voice is rough with traces of sleep, but his lips are gentle as they touch the skin of my neck.

“Sore, but last night was good enough to make up for it.” I weakly smile over my shoulder at Julian. He doesn’t meet my gaze though, blushing and averting his eyes around the room. 

“I’m not sure you’ll feel so pleasant towards last night when you see the aftermath of my, ah, _enthusiasm_.”

“What do you mean by that?” I ask as I wiggle out of his arms. I spot a looking glass on the wall across the bed and focus my attention there. I can’t help but gasp when I see the number Julian did on, well, _everywhere_. The neck chest, probably my back as well. “God, Ilya! Do you not have self control? I don’t have any clothes that will hide this!”

“I have a way I could make it up to you darling,” Julian raises a brow suggestively. I squeak when he scopes me up and out of the bed carrying me across the room to the rickety table in the small kitchen area. Before I can even pretend to protest, Julian has me sat at the edge of the table, my legs spread open with him seated between them. He lays a gentle kiss to my thigh and grins at me. “This’ll be the tastiest breakfast I’ve ever had.” 

He wastes no time working up gradually, diving straight into my entrance with his tongue. He works enthusiastically and has me crying out from pleasure in seconds. Julian has always had a gifted tongue, always eager to lavish pleasure upon me as quickly and effectively as possible. He worked as deep as he could and dragged his tongue slowly as he pulled out to focus attention on my clot. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to work me to orgasm. 

“I suppose I can forgive you this time love,” I gasp out as I lazily run my hands through his hair. He lovingly nuzzles into my palm. “Now could we do something about getting an actual breakfast?”


End file.
